<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>中国式离婚 by Movingsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176753">中国式离婚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun'>Movingsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>并非离婚的离婚故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>丕司马 - Relationship, 丕甄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>中国式离婚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没品故事，没有结尾</p>
<p>离婚的是丕甄，友达以上恋人未满的是丕司马，占比一半一半，还有一点轻微的丕荀。</p>
<p>其实还是丕中心</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>中国式离婚</p>
<p>幼儿园五点放学。曹叡报的是水彩班，司马便看着一个小肉团子拿着一张碧蓝天空从教室里出来，不像其他小孩子要么在滑梯流连忘返要么直冲大人怀抱，而是直接锁定了司马站的位置，抿着嘴巴低着脑袋来到他怀里。<br/>司马先瞧了瞧曹叡的衣服：除了袖口沾了几点颜色，别的地方都好生生，没有磕碰也没有污渍。然后才把他抱到安全座椅上。<br/>“今天老师让你们画些什么？”<br/>“喏。”<br/>司马一边接过画纸一边把准备好的非油炸薯条递过去。乍看是一整张天空，其实还画了很多粉色小花，花旁种着很多奇形怪状的树，司马认不出来。<br/>“老师让我们画春游，我就画了和妈妈一起去植物园。”<br/>司马噎住，发现画布角落确实有两个小人。他把画还给曹叡，给他拉好安全带，又擦了擦他指头上的油。<br/>“司马叔叔。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“今天我们去妈妈家吗？”<br/>“昨天就说过啦，妈妈这几天都很忙，所以放学后要去爸爸公司，然后跟着爸爸住几天。”<br/>“可是爸爸好凶，也不会陪我玩……也不会接我。”<br/>“爸爸也很忙，像我们都很少见到他，你到了公司，可以让小荀叔叔陪你看书。”<br/>“那你要和小荀叔叔说，我今天得看凤凰社了。”<br/>“好好。”<br/>手机震了几下，司马毫不在意。幼儿园门口车水马龙，一不小心就会擦到曹丕这辆最不张扬的保时捷。光是补个漆就得花他三个月工资——不过曹丕并不在意这个。他抓着方向盘紧盯路面，直到驶上高架才有机会看一眼消息提醒。</p>
<p>甄宓自杀那天全城大雨。曹叡在幼儿园苦等，电话从司马那里一直打到曹丕手机上。曹丕冒雨寻遍，最后在河边的一辆车里发现了甄宓的遗体。<br/>车是曹丕送的车，穿的衣服是他们初遇那天的白色鱼尾裙，身份证显示她年方三十四，距离他们结婚刚好十年整。虽然貌合神离，但形式主义不可不缺，曹丕已经派下面的人去安排纪念日的诸多事宜。大雨打湿了她半边身子，高级织布贴在冰冷发青的肌肤上。春夏交接，河边长满苇草，并且正值涨水，有条野狗隔着小河朝他大叫，他的皮鞋进水，裤脚皱巴巴。<br/>曹丕试着摸了摸甄宓的鼻息和脉搏，又看了一眼她唇边残留的血迹，眼前一黑，直接扑倒在草坪上晕了过去。<br/>司马懿找到他的时候他已经半个人淹在积水坑里，假使司马再来迟半小时，这桩自杀情事就会演变成夫妻殉情。曹丕醒来时发现自己左手挂水右手被手铐铐在床上，才明白自己被当成了杀人犯。即使他最终被宣布无罪，公司的女员工们都不会再拿正眼看他：小曹总虽未杀妻但诛心一流，害的甄小姐落得如此凄凉下场，白茫茫一片可悲可悲。<br/>老曹也大发雷霆。曹丕和甄宓的婚事不被他们看好，但两人当年在大学情投意合，一毕业就拿了结婚证，曹操不得不依。落得如此下场他毫无心理准备，只当是曹丕待人冷漠，才酿成如此悲剧。<br/>曹丕倒没心情去管别人。他从医院回来后就一直告假，司马每天来看他，他病恹恹躺在沙发上查看他和甄宓的照片。从大学晚会初遇看到最后一次三人出游。司马凑过去看，甄宓依旧貌美如花，曹丕面无表情，曹叡站在两人中间拿着一个粉色棉花糖，仿佛一块勉强的粘合剂。他问曹丕，是不是婚姻从第十二个月开始就只靠孩子联系。他的上司沉默许久，说，婚姻真是个奇妙的东西。</p>
<p>高架太堵，堵到曹叡已经睡着了。相比于照片，曹叡已经长大不少，骨架和脸型都越发有甄宓的美人相，眉眼间又全继承了曹丕的冷漠无情。司马熄了火，看花店给他发来的信息。那边说明天葬礼的白玫瑰已经全准备好，明天早上运到会场。<br/>他给曹丕转发汇报。过了很久，久到他们快到公司，曹丕才发来一条语音，称他今天身体不适，希望司马把叡儿送到荀家过一夜。<br/>司马抓狂，猛锤方向盘，把等在路边的荀攸吓了一跳。荀彧自从和曹操分道扬镳，就搬到了五环外去住，开车过去又是两小时。<br/>曹叡看到荀攸高兴得不行，闹着要去食堂吃糖醋肉。司马问他今晚回哪，小荀老师了然于心，说等会让钟繇来接他俩。<br/>“那我明天来接他。”<br/>“不用，我们也会去的。小曹总去吗？我想还是父亲在比较好。”<br/>司马白眼翻到天上：“他身体不好，得看老曹的眼色。”<br/>“那我们明天在场地门口见面，叡儿跟着你比较好，”荀攸发现曹叡趁他不注意的时候已经跑到电梯去了，“等等我！我也没吃饭呢！”<br/>司马跟着去了食堂。他问曹丕吃不吃饭，那边没回，不知道是已经病晕过去了还是直接追随前妻而去。司马提了一盒粥和几个清淡菜，又转向晚高峰高架，八点多才到小曹家门口。<br/>他有钥匙，一开门黑漆漆一片。他这才相信曹丕是真病的不轻。以前曹丕跟他出差，两人住一个套房，小曹半夜不关灯，司马想给他熄了，但是曹丕说他害怕。<br/>你是曹家的人，怎么还有怕的东西。司马索性陪着聊天。<br/>曹丕瞪着眼睛看天花板上的一块小污渍：我怕我爸。<br/>司马沉默不语，躺到床的另一侧和他一起玩消消乐。<br/>他把客厅灯打开，客厅里整整齐齐，墙上空了一块，司马记得以前那里是一幅婚纱照。他试探性地敲了敲卧室门：“子桓？”<br/>没人回答，但他听到一声缓慢的喘息。司马推门：“给你带了晚饭。”<br/>曹丕还是不动弹。司马赶忙过去摸他脑袋，发现他已经烧糊涂了，歪在被子里不知道嘀嘀咕咕什么，整个人都烫得不能碰。司马赶紧分头给120和荀彧打电话，一边去洗手间洗毛巾。他端着水刚到床边，就被曹丕一下子抓了过去。<br/>“仲达……”<br/>“你烧太厉害了，我喊了救护车。”<br/>“我看到阿甄要带我走。”<br/>“甄小姐明天就正式下葬了。”<br/>“她是不是怪我？怪我不好好对她……是我的错，我明白，她要带我走，也是正常的……”<br/>“子桓，这世界上没有怪力乱神。”<br/>“你不要安慰我。这是报应，是我这么多年的报应。”<br/>“你又没做错事，哪来的报应？”<br/>“我不应该……不应该……”<br/>司马想从曹丕手中挣开，没留神把水全打翻了，吓他一跳。曹丕明明病得神志不清，结果还有那么大力气把他拽在身边。<br/>“甄，阿甄，我知道我对叡儿不算好，对你也不好，但是我……我……”<br/>曹丕话没说完，手在空中乱抓。司马真真害怕，把他搂在自己怀里，一只手死死反握住曹丕手腕，另一只手扶住他脑袋，将额头按在胸口。他学着对付曹叡那样，嘴里念念叨叨，隔着一层衬衫布料感受过度的余热。<br/>曹丕最后把他手掌都抓出了血，直到救护车来，胡话说了一大通。司马静静听他从甄宓说到曹操，又说到英年早逝的哥哥曹昂，问曹昂他做的好不好，又自问自答道我让好多人失望，曹操可能恨他，叡儿一定恨他，在这世上树敌无数，没有妄图有人能理解他。<br/>司马说不出话，只好将他搂得更紧，对上他额头，安慰道这世界上没什么绝对的对错。曹丕边说边哭，眼泪被体温蒸发成水汽，待到手劲松弛，司马才环抱住他，一点一点轻轻吻过他唇边与眉梢。</p>
<p>第二天早上荀攸带着曹叡等在公司门口，看到司马懿的黑眼圈吓一跳。<br/>“小曹总今天来不了了，在医院躺着。我在医院陪了一晚上。”<br/>“病了？”<br/>“昨天晚上烧糊涂了，拉到医院去说是肺炎并发症，得再住一星期。”<br/>三人驱车前往葬礼现场。他们到得早，因为司马还得负责物料检查和来宾登记。曹叡站的很远很远，几乎站在广场另一头。他视线所及全是陌生的面孔，曹丕没有来，甄宓也不在，荀攸的手搭上他肩膀，他却完全感受不到安抚。<br/>曹叡拉拉荀攸的手：“荀叔叔怎么没来？”<br/>“小叔啊，他昨天晚上给我打电话说临时有事，来不了了。”<br/>“我们来参加谁的葬礼？”<br/>荀攸无言。这话本该由曹丕来说，他不想当坏人。还好司马及时回来，身后跟着曹操郭嘉等一干人。曹叡不明就里，被司马牵着站到了黑棺面前。<br/>甄宓的遗照选的是她大学毕业那年的单人留念。司马记得这还是曹丕给她亲手拍的。虽然她当了四年校花，但是美得清丽脱俗，照片褪成黑白都无法让她的美丢失一分一毫。司马定定心神，看了一眼曹操，把曹叡拉到前面来。<br/>“叡儿，你母亲在一周之前逝世了。自杀。”司马顿了顿，补充道，“和小曹总没有直接关系。”<br/>“妈妈？”<br/>曹叡看看自己的爷爷，又看看小荀老师，再看看司马，他被一身黑西装包围，手里塞了几支白玫瑰。视线最后落到甄宓的遗照上，似是陌生人。<br/>“那爸爸为什么不来？”<br/>“小曹总生病了，还在医院。”<br/>“莫不是他心虚，不然怎么会连妈妈最后一面都不见。”<br/>大人们一惊。恰逢葬礼开始，神父抱着圣经上台。大家赶忙散开，低头做缅怀状。下葬之时司马和曹叡留在最后，曹叡把玫瑰丢到棺材上，定定地看着盖板上的银色十字。<br/>“叡儿，该走了。”<br/>司马的手简单包扎了一下，但伤势还是影响到了他动作。曹叡突然挣开他的手，欲要跳进埋地里。司马吓了一跳，还好捏住了他衣角，把小孩儿拽了上来。<br/>“妈妈——你不要走——你不是说过不会离开我的吗——”<br/>曹叡趴在地上大哭。天色阴到了极致，下起大雨，一如甄宓自杀那天。<br/>“妈——你不要走——妈——我们、我们说好去，去北京看雪……”<br/>“妈，你不是还说要……要带我去参加读书会的吗，读爸爸写的诗集……说要给他一个惊喜……”<br/>“我听你的话，去上英语课……妈，你送我去上英语……我再也不会弄脏你的白裙子……”<br/>小孩子哭的撕心裂肺，雨点滴下来时司马给他撑了一把伞，但泥土里渗出来的水还是打湿了曹叡的衣服。整个墓园里就剩下他们两人，司马无言，把曹叡拉起来。曹叡刚站起来就又跪倒下去，司马干脆抛掉了伞，使劲把曹叡扶正，蹲下来直视他雾蒙蒙的眼睛。<br/>“曹叡，你听好。我能理解你的心情，但是你必须知道，人死不能复生。<br/>“甄宓，你妈妈，死了。她不会再带你去上英语课，读你爸爸写的那些诗了。<br/>“从现在开始，你必须……必须接受这件事。我不管你是恨小曹总，还是恨我，你都必须面对它。”<br/>曹叡抱住司马：“可我会想她。”<br/>“你也只能想她。”</p>
<p>一辆黑色轿车停在墓园外。从荀彧的视角望过去，曹叡的身影刚好被一棵树挡住，但司马的后背很清晰。<br/>“看完了？”<br/>曹丕半闭着眼睛，荀彧不知道他到底在看哪儿。快到葬礼开始时，曹丕突然醒了过来，挣扎着要去参加，连滚带爬摔在病房门口，把出去买早饭的荀彧吓了一跳。<br/>“……”<br/>“有没有哪里不舒服？”<br/>荀彧探过身子摸曹丕额头，烧退了，但脑门上还有些冷汗。曹丕穿着病号服，外面套了一件风衣。他略微清醒，把玻璃摇下来，任由雨丝打在脸上。他看到雨雾之中，司马懿捡起翻倒的伞，牵过曹叡的手，两人向甄宓的棺材鞠了一躬，然后互相搀扶着走上了墓园小径。离开前司马朝停车这边看了一眼，想必是已经发现了。<br/>“回医院吧，老师。”曹丕顿了顿，在后座平躺下来，突然在座位缝隙里看到甄宓的一枚耳环。是只鎏金的雀，他听甄宓说起过，在车上换衣服时不知道把耳环掉在了哪里。<br/>“阿甄之前去买了一对耳饰。”<br/>“什么款式？”<br/>“一对同心圆。”<br/>曹丕捡起耳环细细查看，在小鸟背后发现了刻字的时间。算来算去是订婚时送的礼物。他忘得差不多了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>